Dinah Drake (Earth Fifty One)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Dinah Drake. :For her Earth 40 counterpart, see Dinah Drake (Earth 40). :For her Earth Fifty counterpart, see Dinah Drake (Earth Fifty). Dinah Drake, known undercover as Tina Boland, is a female meta-human vigilante, former SCIS detective of the Central City SCIS Department from Earth Fifty One. She is the girlfriend of Typhuss James Halliwell. Biography Early life Dinah was born and raised in Central City, where she later joined the SCIS becoming a detective and specializing in undercover jobs. Her first undercover assignment was with the street gang called the Pilgrims, where she was trained in bo-staff fighting. Becoming a meta-human In 2379, Dinah was an undercover SCIS officer going by the name Tina Boland in order to go after Sean Sonus. Sonus discovered that Tina was an undercover SCIS officer and he tortured her for 2 weeks. Sonus captured her partner Vincent Sobel and killed him. The S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded subsequently, which give both Sonus and Dinah their powers. She screamed as the particles from the accelerator went into her system, giving her sonic screaming abilities. In her grief over Vincent's death she used her sonic scream, attacking Sonus. She handed in her badge after her partner's funeral and went rogue becoming a vigilante all across America never settling down her roots. While doing this, she always kept track of Sonus's movement. Meeting Typhuss James Halliwell In 2379, Dinah meet Typhuss James Halliwell and the two began dating. Two months later, Dinah told Typhuss that she was a meta-human and a vigilante called Black Canary, Typhuss told Dinah that he was a vigilante called Red Arrow. Soon after the two began to work together as vigilante partners and would fight against crime together in Star City. Later the two formed a team, Team Black Canary and John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance, Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez joined the team as well. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Dinah was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, her DNA and cells were altered to augment her vocal cords. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Dinah is able to emit a high frequency scream able to easily turn over a moving armored shuttle and kill a man at close-range. Her scream seems to be more refined than Laurel Lance's. With the help of the sonic amplifier, she is able to reach at least 250 decibels, equaling Laurel's own scream as the two meta-human's sonic-clash ended in a stalemate. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As former field SCIS detective, Dinah is a highly proficient fighter, as noted by various sightings of her. In one such sighting, she was shown able to easily dispatch three much larger men with ease. *'Expert marksman/Phasers:' As a former SCIS officer, Dinah is trained in the usage of at least standard phasers. During the shoot out with Sonus' men, she was able to effectively fire even while dodging incoming shots. *'Expert stick fighter:' Dinah's first undercover assignment was with the street gang, called the Pilgrims, where she used bo-staff fighting. Dinah used a bo-staff while sparring with Typhuss James Halliwell, who praised her skills. *'Free-running/Acrobatics:' Since becoming a vigilante, Dinah had developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' Despite her personal demons, Dinah is shown to be a very resilient woman. Despite weeks of constant torture from Sonus' men, she remained defiant throughout. She is also very driven, having spent three years alone hunting down her lover's killer. *'Keen intellect:' Dinah is a very sharp-witted individual. During her undercover work within Sonus' gang, she proved to have excellent subterfuge, having spent three years without being caught. She is also a very skilled tracker, having formulated a network to figure out where Sonus was hiding. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a trained SCIS officer Dinah is in top form. She is shown to be very nimble, performing noticeable free-running/parkour off a building to escape her assailants. Weaknesses *'Dampening device:' Dinah's powers can be neutralized by using a dampening device. *'Vocal cords:' Presumably like Laurel, if someone is able to grip Dinah's throat tight enough she is unable to use the scream to defend herself. Equipment *'Mask:' Dinah has a mask to wear in the field to better protect her identity. *'Leather jacket:' On missions, she wears a protective leather jacket for her gear. *'Gloves:' She wears gloves that are suitable for her in fist-fighting. *'Bo staff:' She carries a bo staff and she first was seen using it while training with Typhuss James Halliwell. *'Black Canary suit:' The Black Canary suit is a protective suit that Dinah Drake wears while fighting crime as the vigilante Black Canary. *'Sonic amplifier:' A device created by Curtis Holt that allows her to more easily focus her sonic scream and negates the effects of a sonic dampener. Category:Meta-humans Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Black Canary members Category:People from Earth Fifty One Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Dinah Drake Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers Category:Humans